Secret meetings
by tanteigirl
Summary: Conan can't go back to be Shinichi again and want Ran to move on. Will they let go each other? First Conan-Ran. One shot. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: gosho aoyama owns DC, we know that.

* * *

"This is so wrong"

"I know"

It was her reply beforo kissing him again full on the mouth, forcefully pulling him closer to her, before pushing away a just a little to be able to take off his black t-shirt.

He didn't lose time arguing with her and started unbuttoning her shirt before pulling it off quickly.

She could fell his tongue against her own, making her whole mouth melt with his kiss taste.

Her hand clunched hard to his hair in satisfaction and her kiss camouflaged a pain yell.

He placed a hand on her knee and started raising it through her inner thigh. Making this her turn to supress a moan.

"If you keep doing that without advice we are going to be discovered" She murmured trying to sound angry.

He smirked. "Sorry" He continued the task, though.

* * *

The B.O. had been exposed. He was free. He didn't have reasons to hide himself- the real one- from her.

Except for the fact that he couldn't he himself anymore.

"It has no cure" she said.

_Liar,_ he would say.

She certainly was not. He knew it.

It was the when he decided it was over. No more Kudo Sinichi, just Edogawa Conan. New life, huh? What he was supposed to do with his old one? Forget it? Not that he minded so much really. He was not the same arrogant stupid person he had been once. Fame, fans, recognition no longer meant anything to him.

It was her, only her.

And because of that, he would be selfish again. He just couldn't avoid feeling guilty after all that happened. She deserved to know.

He could have lied to her, invent a story of how he wasn't in love with her anymore, or even fake his own dead.

He told her the truth.

It broke her.

She screamed and yelled and cried

What was the pont of yelling a 7-year-old boy?

None.

Even if he wasn't.

He loved her, and she loved him back.

"I'm not him anymore, ever won't be again, either, forget him.

Just be happy"

He wanted her to move on. He almost forced her to, for God's sake!

Yet, he succeded.

He was 11, and the resemblance was growing a little further.

She was 21 and she looked exactly the same as when she was 16, when she got married. But she was not 16 anymore. She was broken now, but she would move on as he wanted, for him, for them.

He forced himself to attend to the ceremony. He even nodded when she, unconsciously, looked for him before giving the "I do".

He was an accomplice of what she have done.

He never forgave himself.

Because it was not until he turned 16, again, that he realised something that she had been aware since all this years ago: He wasn't going to be 7-year-old all his life. He had lived all this years by solving cases, smiling for the people he knew, his new friends. He didn't care about himself growing up again. He just didn't care. And then he saw her looking at him with _that _look. The one he had missed so badly, the one he knew very well, that's when he first saw himself in the mirror again and recognised the reflection.

And everyone that saw their eyes could see it. The passion, the dessire, the love they reflected every time they met, you could almost sense it.

She had a daughter one year after getting married. He wanted a family and she had always wanted one. She loved her daughter.

She kept her busy and helped her to avoid his husband as much as she could. She care about him, and he was a nice man. Giving her all he have. But she never could love this man, not while her heart belonged to another.

She would be the first to brake right away from any kiss or caress if their daughter was crying, or even if _she thought she was crying._

Some people, who knew the truth behind his mask, understood -or tried to-. And others just assumed it was because the maturity of the boy. But only he could feel it. Why the 12 year old boy didn't trate the baby as his sister, as his friend, but as his own daughter?

He would ask the couple to let him be with her, and he would read her for hours and teach her to say his name and even he would tell her to stay away from boys. He filled the young girl with presents. Surprisingly, he refused being his godfather.

It wasn't his own, but it seemed right to him. He would take care of heras if she was. She was Ran's after all.

The years passed and they could never cut the bond between them. It only tightened.

And as soon as they got the chance, they didn't waste it.

Flashback

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I dind't… Oh, Conan-kun!"_

"_I just came up here to catch my jacket, is really cold out there! I've never been to Heiji and kazuha's new home before, and it's really big and I couldn'f find…" He __stiffened. She had placed a finger on his lips to silence him and smiled. He realised that he had said to many words in just one second._

"_Don't worry, I doing the same thing"._

_He smiled back at her, re__laxing a bit now. She lost herself in the sight, again. The curves in their mouths softened and both found themselves in each other's eyes. _

_Blue against blue. _

_The s__mall hallway were they had bumped into each other wasn't helping either._

'_Just like the sky', he thought._

"_I feel myself drowing in that sea" _

_Wait! Did she said it out loud?¡¡¡?¡?_

_That had made it._

_The moment before he was holding her by the back of her head and her waist, smashing her lips against his own. Angrily._

_He pulled away to breath and to take a look at her widen eyes. But before he could apologise, two strong, thin arms enclosed his neck, pulling him into another kiss and bringing him to her, pressing herself between his body and the wall behind her._

_Now the kiss was soft, calculated and caring. Conan tasted salty in their kiss from some tears that escaped involuntarily from Ran. He wanted to take the pain away, right there._

_The kiss grow strong, hard and possessive. Their hands started to explore the bodies they knew so well from staring all this years. And_

_Bum!_

_They felt backwards with him in top of her. Fortunately, he managed to stop the fall with his hands, avoiding squishing her._

_Oh, great, they were making out against a door, fantastic!_

"_Are, are you o-okei, Ran?" he asked. She nodded in the darkness and he could barely saw it. He stood up and hel__p her doing the same._

_They star__ted laughing maddly from what had happened until they realised what they were doing. It was the same as always, they were even blushing! They stopped laughing and wondered around the room. It was a small room, with a bed and and empty desk. It had to be the guest's room._

_Conan allowed himself to stare at her eyes a little longer he was supposed to before talking._

"_Sha- shall we be going with the others? I think they are already opening the Christmas presents."_

_Ran looked at him and without producing any sound, passed him and approach to the door._

_Conan sighed and turned around, folowing her path._

_-click-_

"_Ran?"_

"_Just drop the act, would you?"_

"_Ran, they are down there…"_

"_And they haven't noticed anything yet."_

_He no need further encouragment. He closed the distance between them and took her in her arms one more time, kissing her deeply, before taking her to the bed next to them._

* * *

So they were right here now. Kissing and caressing each other once again. This had become an addiction. Neither of them could step back now, they were condemned to what they felt. This time it was just a meeting between friends. They were in his apartment bedroom, _the one he should be sharing with her_, he thought bitterly. It was certainly an affair, although neither of them felt it that way. They were just one cut by half.

They usually met each other in his house. They would find time to escape from work to meet each other, an if they were lucky, Ran's husband would announce a work trip and they were to spend together a weekend. She had a very complicated agenda, and he was already too famous to be seen in public, and they could not risk that much. So their encounters were far fewer from what they wished.

So even almost a year after that blessed Christmas meeting, they couldn't help go missing together in this kind of event. And birthdays, and festivities or any kind of meeting. They just were expecting the other to make any sign before leaving the room and follow, ready to pursue the other with no objections, to be drowned to the place where they would find their dreams.

And maybe they should tell the truth, after all they loved each other. Maybe when he becomes and adult by law. Maybe when her daughter is a little older. Maybe they were just waiting to be discovered. But meanwhile they were becoming true lovers of the adrenaline, defying fate, which sometime ago established they no longer belonged to each other.

And proving it wrong.

* * *

**Ohhh hope you like it:D**

**This is the first conan-ran and also the second fanfic I posted here, so I wait for reviews, any kind. (If they are good, better!)**

**The second chapter is like an omake, or something like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my little contribution.**

**I'm actually working on a longer fic, but ideas just obligate me to right them down. I'll be posting the first chapters in some days, look forward to it:)**


	2. covering them

In that moment, Kaito finished another improvised trick in which he disappeared Hakuba, and then made him appear floating in midair, but with his hair turned pink.

Everyone started laughing madly. He would always manage to make a great trick and still make a prank on Hakuba. Well, everyone was laughing except for Aoko, who was yelling at him to put him down in that instant. Kaito, however, smiled at her wife and stole a kiss from her while Hakuba's hair was turning violet.

"Pull him down, now!" she groaned. He did as she wished. He didn't want to sleep in the couch tonight after all.

"Where's Ran?" her husband asked to everyone. "I promised the baby sitter we'll be there around two o' clock, we should be going. She is taking a little while in the bathroom, right?"

Heiji look desperately for Kaito's gaze. If they didn't act quickly, things would be getting ugly, very ugly. Kaito maintain his poker face as he talked to him.

"I'm sure she will be joining us in just a moment, why don't we enjoy another magic trick meanwhile?"

"But it is really late, I should get her and tell her to hurry up" He said as he stood up.

"NO!" yelled Kazuha. Everyone stared at her, his friends making faces to her as to say something, very quickly. "Ohh, err I mean, you won't go in the bathroom, it's better that a woman will get to get her. In addition, Kaito hates to be rejected a performance"

"It's true…" muttered Aoko. Ran's husband nodded.

"In that case, I'll go with you upstairs. Conan said he was tired and wanted to lay down a while, but he hasn't come yet and I really should be going home if I don't want to be grounded." A young female said.

_  
OH, not again._ Everyone thought

Heiji cursed his friend in his head.

_I'm going to kill him one day, I swear. I don't know why the hell he keeps bringing girlfriends along to ours meetings if he is going to be with 'neechan, it just complicates the things even more._

"OH, he was a little drunk. He might need help to stay on his feet. If he is too boozed to drive, I will get you home when I and Kazuha leave, 'kay? I will go check on him."

"Conan is under-age, he can't drink. With his big sense of justice I doubt he does drink. He's too young." The blonde young woman stared at him, challenging.

'Damned brats' Heiji thought. However he couldn't help but laughing at what she said. The cocky grin on his face. "Oh, believe me, he does. I'll go check on him. Kazuha, wait!" He said turning around and jogging to join his wife.

It was when they got to de middle of the stairs that they stopped.

"What are we going to do, Heiji?" Kazuha asked burying her head in his chest.

"I will say Conan is too drunk, and you will say Ran's not feeling well. I suppose she is going to get down first, so then I'll came back here and tell him not to go back there. Now, we wait some minutes before we come back to the garden with the others." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Why do you think this is happening, Heiji?"

"Oh, well it was kinda inevitable, don't you think?"

"It is because of _him_? I have seen photos, they're identical. Do you think she even loves Conan, Heiji? Or she is just playing with him because he reminds her of her first love?"

Heiji got into shock, he wasn't expecting 'Zuha to question her best friend, and less she was expecting her to talk about Kudo. He was the same person for what it mattered. He looked at her in her eyes.

"I'm sure she loves him very much, 'Zuha." And then, he kissed his beautiful wife.


End file.
